Just An Accident
by RoyalFanatic
Summary: Oneshot. 'I never meant to do it. I know not why it happened. It was just an accident...' An aftermath of a regular battle gone terribly wrong. What had happened, and how did it happen? Roy's POV. T for safety.


**My first one-shot! Cool!**

**Falco: Yup!**

**Pichu: Hihihihihihihihihihihihihi!**

**Well, this is a sad little incident about a battle gone terribly wrong. All set in Roy's P.O.V.**

**Falco: RF doesn't own us; she only owns the Smash Safety Target idea, since she couldn't think of anything else better.**

**(Smacks him with paper fan)**

**Falco: Ouchies…(Passes out)**

**Pichu: Well, one-shot away! Enjoy!**

My eyes snap open, and I pull myself up. _'Where am I?' _is my first thought. I'm lying on a white bed, and upon observing my surroundings, I realize I'm in the Hospital Wing. My sword is on a table beside my bed, and as I hop off the bed and grab it, Dr. Mario enters the room.

"Ah! Roy! Thank goodness you're awake!" he said. I looked at him.

"What happened?" I asked dimly. Placing my sword in its sheath, I realize that I have burned marks over my body. "Why am I burned?"

"Well, Bowser…discovered your battle tactics and tampered with Onett's safety targets. When you went…kamikaze on those bomb-ombs, the results were drastic."

"The others…are they okay?" I ask, as my final memories of the battle worm into my head. "Did they…" I could not finish that sentence.

"Don't worry, they're alive!" The doc said hastily. I sighed with relief.

"Can I see them?" I asked, glad that they are okay.

"Well, just because they're alive doesn't mean they're okay," the doc said. I frowned. "They're blaming both you and Bowser."

"What?" I cried in anger. "Do they think I—"

"I wouldn't know," said Dr. Mario calmly. "You are not being blamed for the targets, but you are being blamed for your carelessness." He updated me on everything that has happened.

It was a Free-For-All, ten stock each. I head to the over to the lounge as the memories flood into my head. All items, no handicap. It was just and average battle in Onett.

I was winning by one stock. I had two, and they had one. When the bomb-ombs came out of the party ball, I knew this was my chance to try the kamikaze attack I had perfected. Charging towards the bomb-ombs, I launched a fully charged Flare Blade. It was nothing but loud noise and color afterward, then darkness.

I finally arrive at the lounge. Seventeen pairs of eyes shine on me as I open the door. I say nothing as they go back to doing what they were doing. Instead I scan the room, looking for them.

Then I see them. Samus was sitting in a chair, talking with Peach and Zelda. She turned and spotted me, and gave me a look of understanding. Over at the card table, Falcon was playing poker with Ganondorf, Fox, and Falco. Bowser would've normally been over there too, but he was suspended. By our giant-screen TV, Young Link was panicking over his video game, Marth was with him, helping him out.

Samus was the least injured of the four of us. She was flung back by the explosion, and smashed into a wall. She was slight bruised; it was her Power Suit that suffered.

I was the next least injured. I did smack a wall, but my burns were far worse. I observed them again; I never thought that I, the half dragon Roy, would get such horrid burns. I vaguely wonder what my dragon kin would say about that.

Falcon was the second most injured of the four of us. He was one of the two in front of me when I went kamikaze, and not only did I give him a fantastic cut on his chest, but he also slammed against a wall, hard, and snapped his back. He now has a permanent hunch, giving him the look of an old man.

I know he'll never admit it; like Samus, he isn't easily angered, but I know I ruined his life, for the most part. Out of the four of us, Marth suffered the most. Like Falcon, he was also in front of me, but received far worse damage than Falcon did. My Flare Blade gouged his left arm. Not only can he use it ever again, but…I also cut his left hand off. A clean shot…The explosion knocked him out of the arena, but I don't think he was worried about his fourth place standing.

Falcon had won his game, and collected the pot. He turns and sees me, and his face is automatically angry. I can't say I blame him; it was my recklessness that did this to him. He can never fight again, and he looks 50-60 years older.

The other two, however, are completely different stories. Since Master Hand told us he wouldn't cover for or stupidity financially, Samus has begun to train herself without the suit, and started working to raise the funds to repair it. She has defiantly broadened her horizons.

Despite losing his left arm, Marth never stopped fighting. He trained himself to pick up heavy items, like crates and barrels, with one arm, learned to use all his two-handed attacks one-handed, and trained himself to use the items he picks up instead of both item and blade. Everyone has begun to call him the Handicapped Fighter, a name he sticks up to.

But despite all this, I know all three probably won't forgive me. Well, Falcon, of course, never will, but I know it'll take Marth and Samus quite some time. I leave the lounge and head to my dorm room.

Upon reaching it, I go to my desk and open the top left drawer. I take out three envelopes, each addressed to the three of them, the three whose lives I ruined. I head back to the hall and leave the envelopes by their dorm rooms. I only pray that they take these words into heart, and to on day forgive me. My mind recites the words that spilled from my heart.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I did not know of Bowser's deeds, and I was not working with him. I only ask that you find it in your selfless hearts to forgive someone as selfish as me. I know not why it happened…

…It was just…an accident…"

**Mewtwo: And thus ends the oneshot.**

**Marth: Yikes…well, review please!**


End file.
